Surprise!
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: ONESHOT, Ulquiorra is dragged into a broom closet in Las Noches. Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, sex, cursing, Nnoitra, & more.


**I do NOT own anything in this fic. If ya can recognize it, I don't own it. And yeah, Nnoi's words are misspelled purposely.**

**Warnings: Rated M, PWP, yaoi, GrimmXUlqui, UlquiXGrimm, dub/non con, AizenXGin**

**Nnoitra: *points* Lookin' up at all that technical bull-shit up there and scratchin ya ass and saying "IDK WTF it ish"? Means its porn. Written porn. Yay porn!**

**ValentineRevenge: Spoon. You're finally back. Now go get me some fucking tea.**

**Nnoitra: Ya don't gots ta be so harsh bout it bitch. 'Sides, I wanna watch teh pornsies!**

**ValentineRevenge:If you hurry and get my tea you can stay and watch the show...**

**Nnoitra: YAAY! *throws hands in the air and Quickly shuffles out***

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Reviews highly welcomed. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. **

**Nnoitra: *Shuffles in with tea* Whaddid ah Miss? Whaddid a miss? **

**ValentineRevenge: Me telling them that Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows...**

**Nnoitra: Fuck that shit! Flames'll be shoved up ya ass n round the corner! By the way, this is V's first lemon. So be nice. Or else I'll raep ya and shove Santa Theresa up ya ass an round teh cornah! Blade end first! Perviness, rape and porn, signed with all my love, the spoon! XO.**

Ulquiorra was strolling along the halls in Las Noches, all alone. The hallways seemed to be deserted. He had a feeling it had something to do with Ylfordt. The idiot had a tendency to drink too much and spew out whatever came to mind when he was that drunk. This meant that most of the Numeros were probably watching him making an arse out of himself. The Trash Yammy would also be in attendance. This comforted Ulquiorra's mind, and he continued to walk, reveling in the dead silent afternoon in Las Noches. Then without warning, he was dragged harshly into a broom closet, the door slamming shut behind him, leaving him all alone in the darkness with whoever it was that dragged him in here in the first place.

Within moments, he was shoved into a wall. One slender hand reached out for something to brace himself against, but found nothing. He struggled to push himself off the wall, to get out of here, when a pair of strong hands on his shoulders shoved him backwards into the wall. "Not so fast." It snarled. The voice seemed familiar. So did the scent in this closet. Trying again to get off the wall, he was reprimanded with a sharp slap across the gasped, putting a hand to his face.

"If ya don't stop, ya gonna get more of this. Now shaddup and enjoy it." The voice growled out again, a pair of rough, calloused hands yanking down Ulquiorra's hakama. "Stop." He ordered the person doing this to him. "Not a chance in hell." The voice said, shoving Ulquiorra's hips into the wall mercilessly. Ulquiorra whimpered helplessly,shivering as the felt himself exposed to the cold air, a hand snaking out and reaching along the wall looking for something. His hand brushed the edge of the switch just as he felt himself taken into a warm mouth. Almost involuntarily, his hips bucked forward, a hand going down to thread into the hair below him. It was soft and familiar. The man below him chuckled, the vibration traveling straight to Ulquiorra's groin, causing him to let out a sharp moan. Just then, he clicked on the switch, to see the lovely sight of Grimmjow sucking him off.

Grimmjow looked up angrily as the light came in. "Who the fuck told ya that ya can turn on the light?" Grimmjow snarled, standing up, and dragging Ulquiorra closer to him by the collar. Ulquiorra's erect organ brushed up against Grimmjow's clothed thigh, making the smaller Espada moan. "N-Nobody but-" Was as far as Ulquiorra got, before Grimmjow reached down one of his hands between thier bodies, and taking hold of his organ. "Keep talking, and I'll keep doing this." Grimmjow murmured, his mouth next to a white ear, the tip flicking out to lick the whorl of the ear, making the ear's owner writhe. "Ahh Grimmjow" Ulquiorra moaned, bucking sharply into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow let go of him, till the pressure was feather-light, causing the owner of the organ to whimper sharply, before crying out, "I just wanted to make sure it was only you."

Grimmjow smiled, before stroking the organ in his left hand roughly a few times. Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall, legs barely supporting him. This was what Grimmjow did to him. And he actually liked it this way. Ulquiorra was shivering and sweating all at the same time. "Why did you want to know if it was me?" Grimmjow asked, slowing his pace and removing the pressure teasingly. Catching on quickly, Ulquiorra whispered out, "I only love you Grimmy." Grimmjow smirked, squeezing Ulquiorra in his hand, earning him another moan. His right hand traveled to the fastenings on Ulquiorra's coat, and undid them quickly, shoving the material off of Ulquiorra's arms, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

Grimmjow dropped his head down until it was resting on Ulquiorra's collar-bone, leaving the hollow-hole within easy reach of the Panther. Ulquiorra tangled both his hands in the aqua locks, pulling the mouth flush against his hollow hole. With a smirk, Grimmjow let out his tongue, and flicked it at the hollow hole, causing Ulquiorra to scream out. Grimmjow smirked, removing his hand from around Ulquiorra's throbbing organ. Ulquiorra whimpered, rubbing himself against Grimmjow. "Enough. You'll get what's coming soon." Grimmjow said, running his hand up Ulquiorra's side, till it rested on the side of his chest. The other hand came down to mirror its position.

Grimmjow returned his mouth to the assault of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, running it around the rim. Ulquiorra screamed, arching his back sharply against Grimmjow. His dark nails dug into the bare flesh of Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow wasn't wearing a shirt. The bluenette decided to take advantage of the situation, flicking his thumbs over Ulquiorra's hardened nipples. Ulquiorra screamed out Grimmjow's name again, writhing beautifully in Grimmjow's arms. "Please Grimmjow-sama. I-I'm so close." Ulquiorra panted, his breath coming in sharp gasps. "Not so soon." Grimmjow said. pushing Ulquiorra against the wall again, and licking a path down from his hollow hole.

As he passed the pink nipples, Grimmjow sucked them into his mouth for a brief moment, just enough to make Ulquiorra scream again, moving his other hand from Grimmjow's back into his hair. Grimmjow was undaunted at the hands in his hair, continued his path down Ulquiorra's torso, till he met the erect and weeping organ of his uke. With a devilish smirk, he enveloped it in his mouth, keeping eye contact with Ulquiorra. His tongue dived into the slit at the top, causing the smaller Espada to scream, bucking harshly into the elder's mouth. Slowly bobbing his head up and down, Grimmjow scraped his sharp teeth against the bottom of the organ, causing Ulquiorra to cum in his mouth, screaming the name of his seme. Grimmjow swallowed everything in his mouth, maintaining eye contact. Ulquiorra's vision went white, and he fell against the wall.

**Nnoitra: Is that the end?**

**ValentineRevenge: Damn you. :/**

When he was finally aware of what was going on around him, the first thing he noticed was that he was on his back, pressed against the cold white tiles. Grimmjow was straddling him, naked. He couldn't remember when Grimmjow had removed his own pants, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to the Cuatro that moment was that his seme was about to put the sex in Sexta.

**Nnoitra: Means he's gonna get fucked into the ground for all ya'll dumb-shits out thar.**

"W-wait." Ulquiorra gasped out, struggling to sit up, but falling back. He was still too weak after their... activities earlier. "Grimmjow, please! Don't! I'm not ready for this yet!" he squeaked out. "Yes you are. Now shut up and relax." Grimmjow snarled, grabbing Ulquiorra's hips and lining himself up. Ulquiorra squirmed helplessly, whimpering, "Please don't! Please!" Grimmjow leaned down and looked him in the eye, before saying icily, "How many times am I going to have to tell you to relax? Unless you actually want this to hurt more than it has to."

**Nnoitra: *eats popcorn* Yar actualleh gettin ta tha good part fa once!**

**ValentineRevenge: Yes, I am spoon. Now learn to speak the Queen's English, and pass the popcorn.**

Ulquiorra struggled to let himself go limp in Grimmjow's grasp and relax. But it was pretty much impossible considering the prospects of what was going to happen the moment he did. Grimmjow leaned even further down, and gently placed a kiss on the smaller Espada's mouth, before murmuring comfortingly, "I'll make this feel good for you." Seeing that Ulquiorra was still having trouble calming down, Grimmjow started running his hand up and down the uke's side, whispering sweet nothings into the white ear. After a few minutes of this, Ulquiorra finally went limp in Grimmjow's arms with a shudder. His head went back, black hair splaying across the floor in a fan, making a shocking contrast between black and white.

Grimmjow placed another kiss on the dual colored lips, before thrusting into Ulquiorra, until he was completely sheathed within the warm arse of the Cuatro. Grimmjow groaned at the tightness, while Ulquiorra screamed out in pain. There was nothing he liked in this. He tried to get away from the offending thing in his arse, but couldn't, as his seme was holding him there. Real tears traced over the cyan streaks down his face. Grimmjow licked them away softly, before placing a soft kiss on Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra turned his head to the side, only to have Grimmjow grab his jaw, and turn him back so they were once again eye to eye. "I want you to look at me when I fuck you." Grimmjow said quietly. There was no malice behind the words coming out of the Panther's mouth.

Ulquiorra nodded slightly. Then, Grimmjow remembered that he was in his uke, and said, "Tell me when to move." Ulquiorra nodded, trying to control his breathing and think of anything except the rather large organ currently in him, which he did _not _ want there. Not in the slightest. But the sooner he told Grimmjow to move, the sooner it would be over. "M-move." Ulquiorra croaked out. Grimmjow nodded slightly, giving a few shallow, experimental thrusts, searching, till...

Ulquiorra's normally stoic expression changed from slightly pained and uncomfortable to extreme bliss all at once, and he let out a mewl. Grimmjow knew he'd found it then. He kept hitting that one spot inside Ulquiorra, until a minute later, both of them came hard. Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra with a pop, and laid next to him, bringing the fragile body into his tanned arms. "I love you Ulqui-chan." Grimmjow murmured, kissing his uke on the cheek. Ulquiorra cuddled closer to Grimmjow, and whispered back, "I love you too Grimmy-chan."

**Nnoitra: The ending of this was shitteh!**

**ValentineRevenge: :/ First time I wrote a lemon, so zippit.**

_In Aizen-sama's room, Aizen looks at Gin, and asks, "Gin, have you recorded the activities going on between the Cuatro and the Sexta?" Gin looks over, and nods, saying, "Hai, Aizen-taichou. 'S all recorded fer ya viewin' pleasure." before he bows. Aizen smiles, and opens his arms, saying, "Come here Gin." Gin crawls up onto the bed, into Aizen's grasp, snuggling there, before saying, "I love ya Aizen-sama." Aizen replies, "I love you too Gin."_


End file.
